lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Popping Antics
Furbearingbrick: Jeff Is So Hyper-Hyper-Hyper Realistc That He Breaks Out Of Your Computer Moitor 41488p: now he's breaking out of Moiters. Thought Monitors was just enough. Wolfenmaus: Not even The Poostman can hold him back Brick: Jeff can pop out of ANYTHING. Even Slendy, pies, skeletons, my bellybutton, and YOU Wolfenmaus: We need to call in Johnson! How often does he pop out of anuses? Hellninjas: Fur, does that mean i'm pregnant? 41488p: damn, can he pop out of his own anus? Brick: Pregnant with Jeff The Killer. That's...an unpleasant thought 41488p: JEFF-CEPTION Brick: How do you THINK he can pop out of closets without being detected? He teleports. Wolfenmaus: He's a Weeping Angel. Hellninjas: Wolfen, so he's a statue? 41488p: so he teleports into himself just as he is giving birth. Plausible. 41488p: Jeff Teleports into an Alternate Universe Just As Alternate Universe Jeff Teleports into Jeff's Universe, So Nothing FUCKING HAPPENS. Brick: Jeff Pop's Out Of A Volcano And Dies LATER... King Krule: Im gonna get popcorn for this argument. Brick: But Jeff popped out of the popcorn too! WHAT YOU DO King Krule: Eat the remaining popcorn. Brick: Hot Buttered Serial Killer. Brick"Is there anything Jeff CAN'T pop out of? King Krule: A bottomless salad bar. Brick: He hates salad? King Krule: No it's bottomless Brick: Bottomless Pit Of Salad. One of the least efficient death traps in supervillian lairs. Wolfenmaus: Jeff pops out of a bottomless salad. What do you do? "more vinagerette" Thelegendofasome: Kick him the the bottemless saled yelling: THIS IS SPARTA Wolfenmaus: Jeff Pops Out Of Creepypasta Chat. What do you do? Brick: Ban him and wait for teh butthurt. King Krule: Close chat. Brick: Jeff Pops Out Of George Lucas's Coffee Mug. Jeff pops Out Of Notch's Beard. Demon666Ella: jeff pops out of my birthday cake and says go to sleep Wolves In The Basement: Jeff pops out of the nose of a small baby antelope. Jeff pops out of the ear of a buffalo who's name was Fred, then the buffalo got killed in a big war so now he is dead. And Now, The List... Jeff Pops Out Of The Broken Glass Beast And Gets Multiple Lacerations Jeff pops out of A white van that has "FREE CANDY" written on the side. Jeff pops out of an origami swan Jeff pops out of Oscar's trash can Jeff pops out of a Jeff recolor Jeff pops out of Zalgo's 7th mouth Jeff pops out of one of Smiledog's nipples (poor Smiledog) Jeff pops out of the toilet Jeff pops out of a sugar bowl Jeff pops out of a potted plant Jeff pops out of a pot plant (SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY) Jeff pops out of a roast chicken Jeff pops out of a candy wrapper Jeff pops out of a banana peel Jeff pops out of a garden gnome Jeff pops out of an eggroll Jeff pops out of Cleric, chestburster-style Jeff pops out of a rice cracker Jeff pops out of B.O.B.'s ass Jeff pops out of a magician's silk hat instead of a rabbit Jeff pops out of an NES Jeff pops out of the Pope Jeff pops out of a Cuban cigar Jeff pops out of my shrimp fried rice. Now he's ruined it, the bastard. Jeff pops out of his knife (how does that even work?) Jeff pops out of a cannon Jeff pops out of a brick wall (OH YEAAAAAAH!!!) Jeff pops out of a red blood cell Jeff pops out of xcomickittyx's hair Jeff pops out of a Popple Jeff pops out of a really badly-made Sonic recolor Jeff pops out of Jane's cleavage those big bonkers, they only add more letters to the alphabet due to all the fangirls and fanboys increasing Jane's bra size. Must have took a while. But hey, at least he has his magic, *snort snort*." - Wolves Jeff pops out of a bottle of soda pop Jeff pops out of an iPhone Jeff pops out of a Christmas tree Jeff pops out of the spammer who's been plaguing Trollpasta Wiki Jeff pops out of Luigi's moustache Jeff Pops Out of Your Mother's Anus Holding The Killer Porno of Death Jeff pops out of his own hoodie pouch Jeff pops out of a New York-style pizza Firework jeff by pellyeve93-d5fr7nv Jeff pops out of a daisy Jef pops out of a fireworks explosion (this wasn't one of his better teleports) Jeff pops out of Gabe Newell's glasses Jeff out of an artichoke Jeff pops out of Mr. Potato Head Jeff pops of Birdo's mouth Jeff pops out of a fried egg Jeff pops out of the MOOOOOOON Jeff pops out of your pinkie finger Jeff pops out of a well-sharpened pencil Jeff pops out of Sun Wukong's cloud Jeff pops out of EVIL CHELNOXXX's helmet Jeff pops out of a coconut Jeff pops out of a Haniwa statue Jeff pops out of a lit candle Jeff pops out of a side of beef Jeff pops out of a hermit crab's shell Jeff pops out of a Marshmallow Peep Jeff pops out of a CD Jeff pops out of an oil lamp Jeff pops out of a potato chip Jeff pops out of a rhino Jeff pops out of a horse's hoof Jeff pops out of Chuck Norris' beard. Jeff pops out of a barrel of monkeys. Jeff pops out of Kuros (from Wizards and Warriors) Jeff pops out of Megaman's arm cannon Jeff pops out of a Metroid Jeff pops out of Kim Jong Un Jeff pops out of a cup of ramen Jeff pops out a high-heeled shoe Jeff pops out of He-Man's sword Jeff pops out of a tuba Jeff pops out of Lady Gaga Jeff pops out of a coat hanger Jeff pops out of a picture of Jeff Jeff pops out of Popeye's spinach can Jeff pops out of a pot of beef stew Jeff pops out of a shower nozzle Jeff pops out of Trollpasta Wiki Jeff pops out of saltshaker Jeff pops out of a snowflake Jeff pops out of a ski lift and falls to his doom Jeff pops out of my hot cocoa Jeff pops out a bottle of Champange at over 150 miles per hour Brick: Mah ear itches. Jeff Pops Out Of Brick's Ear Brick: oh no, not AGAIN!!! Jeff pops out of his nostril Jeff pops out of a head of garlic Jeff pops out of a bunch of bananas Jeff pops out of a cockatiel's butt Jeff pops out of a can of PAM Jeff pops out of Lucky The Leprechaun's hat Jeff pops out of Jelly Jiggler Jeff pops out of a dollar bill Jeff pops out of shrimp n' grits Jeff pops out of the Manana Jeff pops out of Slender claus's hat Jeff pops out of himself and creates a hole in reality Jeff pops out of your Thanksgiving turkey 10,000 Worm Jeffs Pop Out Of The Skeleton And Attach To Business Cat Jeff pops out of Pops Jeff pops out of a bottle of Asprin Jeff pops out of your birthday cake Jeff pops out of a sheet of paper Jeff pops out of a butter churn Jeff pops out of a pepperpot and sneezes Jeff pops out of a Brazil nut Jeff pops out of a candy dish Jeff pops out of a triple bacon cheeseburger Jeff pops out of a bottle of BBQ sauce Jeff pops out of the head on your beer Jeff pops out of a used Kleenex Jeff pops out of your dick (ouch) Jeff pops out of a well-seasoned cast-iron pan Jeff pops out of a coffeemaker Jeff pops out of this article and collapses in on himself. THEND! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Lists